1. Be responsible for the development of guidelines and standards for the care and use of laboratory animals used in biomedical research. In addition to developing needed standards/guidelines, the Contractor shall update current publications, previously issued, as needed. 2. Accomplish the above by convening various experts from throughout the field and compiling their expertise into a published standard and/or guideline. 3. Arrange for meetings, arrange and pay for travel for committee members, and print and distribute the publications as requested by persons throughout the biomedical research field.